It must be love
by maddy.georgia
Summary: an erica and dan tribute. all saints fans: must read
1. Chapter 1

1 - After Work

Dan and Erica have just left for home from work. Erica now lives permanently with Dan and Jack has moved out. They arrived home and Erica went straight to the shower as she was in Resus today and although she got most of the blood off her clothes and body at work, her hair was a mess.

She jumped in the shower and started to wash her hair. She suddenly felt a hand around her waist. "Mind if I join you?" said Dan with a Grin on his face. Nothing could make them angry at the moment as Gabrielle let them both go home early because Dan had just got his latest pathology results to say that he was totally clear of Hep C. "Sure" replied Erica and turned around and kissed him. He then finished washing her hair and they went on kissing and washing for nearly 20 minutes.

They finally got out and got dry, and went to cook dinner. The food turned out a mess because they kept staring lovingly at each other and forgetting about the food.

They ended up ordering Chinese to be delivered and ate while lying on the couch, watching a movie. After the movie they went to bed and were able to have sex without worrying about Erica contracting Hep C from Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - the next day

The next day they were both rostered on the day shift which started at 9am so they started the day by making breakfast, this time making sure they didn't stuff it up, then went for a run and were back by 8am in enough time to get ready and get to work.

They arrived at work and Gabrielle asked Erica to help Charlotte and for Dan to help Zoe. The day went on as a normal day in the ED, however near the end of her shift, Erica started to get pains in her stomach but thought it might just be period pain as is natural for women and thought nothing more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - the results (5 weeks later)

Erica had continued to have the pains every now and then for the past 5 weeks since they started. Dan insisted that she went to the doctors for a check-up. She finally gave in and made an appointment with her GP for the next day.

A few hours later she was in the drug room with Charlotte, making sure she had the right medication for their patient when she suddenly started to feel really ill. Charlotte helped her into a cubicle and onto a bed, and then went and got Dan.

Dan rushed to see her and went over and hugged and kissed her and asked Charlotte what had happened. "We were doing a Drug Test and she started feeling ill so I brought her here and came and got you." Erica then told Charlotte how she had been getting these pains for about 5 weeks. "Do you think it would have anything to do with her stomach pains?" asked Dan. "I'm not positive but I'm sure they would have some connection." Said Charlotte "although I do have a feeling I may know what's going on. Is there any chance at all that you could be pregnant?" Erica and Dan looked at each other, shocked, and finally Erica replied, "yes, I suppose i could be." "Well let's get you to take a pregnancy test and then we'll have an ultrasound done." said Charlotte.

She then left to get the test and ultrasound machine and left Dan to look after Erica. "When I first contracted Hep C from that needle, I never thought I would ever have the chance to be a father, but now look where we are." Said Dan while holding her hand and kissing it. "Well it's not certain yet, but hopefully the test turns out positive." Replied Erica with a smile on her face.

Just then Charlotte returned with the test and ultra sound machine. Erica took the test and it turned out Positive! She was going to be a mother. "Dan! Were going to have a baby!" Dan kissed her and whispered in her ear, "since the day I met you I knew deep down that there would never be anyone better to be to mother of my child." "I love you so much Dan." Replied Erica.

Charlotte then said, "sorry to interrupt but we really need to get this ultrasound done." "Sure thing Charlotte." Said Erica. Charlotte did the ultrasound and found that the baby was 5 weeks old. "I'll take this back now and leave you two, or should I say three, in peace." Said Charlotte as she left and when she got back to the desk Bart, Jack, Zoe, Gabrielle, Frank, Mike and Von were all there waiting to see how Erica was. Charlotte told them that Erica was doing fine and that Dan and Erica could tell everyone when they were ready what was going on.

Back in the cubicle, Dan and Erica were holding her stomach and talking and discovered that they must have conceived the child the night that Dan received his latest Hep C results.


	4. Chapter 4

4 - the anouncement

The next day, Gabrielle gave Erica triage so it wasn't to hard and Dan was in Resus.

At lunch they saw Bart sitting on a Bench eating, and decided to go over and tell him. "Bart, is it ok if we sit here for a while?" asked Erica. "No that's fine, please, sit." Replied Bart. "There's actually something that we wanted to tell you, you're our friend and we wanted you to be the first to know" said Dan. Bart was intrigued and wanted to know more. "Bart, I'm pregnant!" "Oh my gosh that's wonder full, congratulations," said Bart giving Erica a hug.

Erica pulled away and said, "but there's something else as well, Dan and I were talking last night and we both decided that we wanted you to be the God-Father, we thought that no-one could do the job better than you could." Bart was so shocked and excited at this that you could almost see tears in his eyes, "really, are you serious, that would be such an honour, thank-you so much." "It's ok, well we'll see you later, we've got to get back to the ED or Gabrielle will go off at us." Said Dan; "ok see you later" replied Bart.

They all stood up and hugged and Bart watched the two love-birds walk back to the ED arm in arm, kissing a few times on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - the Balloons and Flowers

Later that day while Erica was at the desk in the ED a man arrived from the local florist with some flowers and two balloons, one saying it's a girl and the other saying it's a boy. " Delivery for Erica Templeton, from her loving fiancé Dan Goldman." The man said.

Dan was sitting near Erica at the time, stood-up and hugged her and said, "I love you baby and will never let you go" "I love you too but you'll have to let me go sooner or later so I can go and have a look at the flowers." Replied Erica with a smile, and they both laughed and went over to the flowers still with their arms around each other.

The rest of the ED staff saw the Balloons and suddenly realized that Erica must be Pregnant and that's why she felt so sick yesterday. They were all overjoyed and saw how in love the couple were. Jack came over and said, " So this is what was going on yesterday. Congratulations to you both" "thanks mate" replied Dan.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - the birth of Anna Goldman

Dan had been by Erica's side ever since they found out about the pregnancy. At 4:16pm on the 24th October 2008, Erica gave birth to a beautiful, healthy, baby girl, whom Erica and Dan named Anna.

Dan was the first person to hold his beautiful daughter Anna and was over joyed and in tears while she was in his arms. He and Erica were so happy and exhausted that they were speechless. Erica and Anna were then taken from delivery to the Maternity ward and once they were settled Dan went to get Bart to tell him the news.

They came in and Bart was so happy to see Erica sitting up, holding Anna. They let Bart hold Anna and he was so happy to be holding his precious Goddaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

7 - the visit

The next day Dan took Erica and Anna down to the ED for a visit. All the staff was so happy for them and all got to nurse Anna. They all said that Erica and Dan would make the perfect Parents for her, which of course they did.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - The Family (12 months later)

Anna is now 12 months old. She spends most days with her grandparents while her mum and Dad are at work. Sometimes she attends the day-care at the hospital with Zac, Charlotte's son, but most days it's off to Nan and Pops who moved to Sydney from Queensland so they could be closer to the family.

She is now able to walk while someone holds her hand but generally everything she does she always says, "me do it, me do it". Erica and Dan couldn't have wished for a more perfect daughter.

They are still as in love as they were when they first started their relationship and still believe that they are soul mates. Their wedding is 3 weeks away.


	9. Chapter 9

9 - the wedding (3 weeks later)

Mr and Mrs Daniel and Erica Goldman were married on the 17th November 2009. The wedding was held on the beach and the reception was at the beautiful harbour view restraunt.

Anna was a flower Girl and her loving godfather and her Mum and Dad's best man at the wedding, Bart helped her down the aisle.

Erica was wearing a perfect white gown, which made her look like a princess. Her beauty blew Dan away.

Erica's bridesmaids were Gabrielle, Charlotte and Zoe and Dan's groomsmen were Bart, Jack and Steve. The rest of the ED staff attended the Wedding as well.

Everyone there remarked on how Erica and Dan were virtually made for each other.

Anna had the time of her life and was so joyful the whole night. When it came time for Erica to throw the bouquet, Gabrielle caught it and everyone was saying that it would be scary if Steve caught the Garter when Dan threw it, and what do you know Steve did catch it. Looks as though the next wedding will be a Gabrielle/Steve wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

10 - the honeymoon

Dan and Erica decided to go on a 10-day cruise to Vanuatu and Tonga for their honeymoon. While they were on the cruise they had the time of their lives, and enjoyed every bit of it.

Anna is staying with her 'Uncle' Bart while they are away.


	11. Chapter 11

11 - the family now (13 years later)

Anna Goldman has grown up so much now and is a beautifully well-mannered and intelligent 14-year-old girl who one day wishes to become a doctor.

Dan and Erica both still work at All Saints hospital in the Emergency Department and Erica is now the NUM (nursing unit manager).

After being back at work for 12 months (Anna was 18 months old then) Erica and Dan conceived their second child, a boy, whom they called Benjamin. He was as healthy and perfect as Anna and is now 12 years old. Bart is also the godfather of Ben.

Bart is the families closest friend with whom they do everything with. the children call him 'Uncle Bart' because he really is just like a brother to Erica and Dan.


End file.
